narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths
The , also known as the Fourth Databook, page 313, are a set of powerful tools said to have once been wielded by the Sage of Six Paths himself. They are considered the most powerful ninja tools, and it is said those who demonstrate their power surpass even the Five Kage. However, their usage consumes an enormous amount of chakra, so much so that a normal human could die if they used them.Naruto chapter 527, pages 4-5 Background The five treasured tools have been handed down in Kumogakure since ancient times. Eventually, they came into the possession of the Gold and Silver Brothers. As the siblings possessed immense chakra reserves and later became imbued with a small amount of the Nine-Tails' chakra, they were capable of wielding the treasures without fatal repercussions. Using these tools, the brothers were able to drive the Second Hokage and Second Raikage to the brink of death when they ambushed them at a peace ceremony. Of the five, Kumogakure only managed to retrieve the Kohaku no Jōhei from the brothers,Naruto chapter 529, page 6 and the Third Raikage later used it to seal the Eight-Tails whenever it went on a rampage in the village.Naruto chapter 494, page 3 Prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi reincarnated the brothers, and they were once again given access to the remaining four treasured tools. During the war, they used the tools against Darui, who ultimately managed to seal them inside the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei.Naruto chapter 529, pages 16-17 Tenten later discovered the Bashōsen and used it to destroy at least one of Kakuzu's masks.Naruto chapter 533, page 2 At the end of the war's first day, Tobi appeared on the battlefield and took the tools containing the brothers in order to use the Nine-Tails' chakra inside them for his Eye of the Moon Plan,Naruto chapter 537, page 16 later feeding the tools to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to begin its transformation into the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 592, pages 10-11''Naruto'' chapter 594, page 6 The two tools were later regurgitated by Madara Uchiha after he became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, as he claimed they made him feel heavy; they landed on top of Might Guy and Rock Lee.Naruto chapter 664, pages 5-7 Tenten sealed the two tools within a scroll, but was unable to use them against the enemy before being caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Naruto chapter 677, page 7 At the war's conclusion, Darui managed to release the two shinobi the brothers had trapped inside the Benihisago.Naruto chapter 699, page 14 Years later, the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Bashōsen were proudly placed on display in Tenten's weapons shop.Naruto chapter 700, page 5 Treasured Tools * * * * * Trivia * The Treasured Tools are based on tools from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story; there are two demon king brothers, known as the and the , who live in the on . They possess five treasured tools, called the , the , the the , and the . Amongst these, the pot and the gourd are capable of sucking in their opponents and melting them once they are trapped within. * Replicas of the Treasure Tools appear as Substitution items in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. References Category:Tools de:Rikudou Sennin no Hougu pt-br:Ferramentas Valiosas do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos